Digimon Time Mystery
by Mystic Fanel
Summary: This is my very FIRST fan fic that I ever wrote. Excerpt: Sora fell back to the ground and started to cry. Yama to tried to sooth her “Sora it’s me, Yamato, you don’t have to run anymore...”
1. Part One: Where Am I?

Digimon Time Mystery Part: One

Sora got into her bed, looking forward to a good night's sleep, not knowing what might happen next.

As she drifted off to sleep Sora suddenly became aware of her new surroundings. She was on a busy street in her normal, everyday clothes. What had happened? In what seemed a dream-like state, Sora began to walk down the street following the flow of people. As she emerged from the busy street, transitioning to a quieter area Sora came across a soccer field.

This dream was becoming clearer to Sora, as she realized she had been to this place before. In the soccer field below, a game was about to begin. With an odd emotional strength, Sora yearned to quietly watch the game. It was almost as if some invisible force was pulling her towards the field.

Sora slowly climbed down the steps to the front row which was pretty much empty. Feeling oddly comfortable in this realistic dream, she sat down slowly. As time passed slowly yet quickly - as they often do in dreams - a boy sauntered down the steps from above. He had emerged from a bright yellow taxi cab parked at the top of the depressed field. Everyone on one side of the field began to cheer.

The game began soon after he arrived. The boy immediately began to score goals, one after another, it was amazing! During a pause in the game, he looked towards the crowd at the group of people above Sora. The girl above Sora, holding an odd bird doll, excitedly exclaimed to her friends: "Ken is looking right at us!"

At that moment, Sora turned her attention back to the field. The boy, Ken, turned his gaze to her and smiled. It felt as if his eyes burnt through her soul. Sora didn't quite understand that. None of the dreams she ever had before were this clear, so Sora played along and smiled back at the boy before he turned back to the game.

The game seemed to last a long time, which was an odd feeling for Sora to have during a dream. She didn't usually recognize the passage of time… After the game finished, the boy walked up to Sora. Where his friends were gone? Sora didn't bother to look.

He began to introduce himself. "Hello, my name is Ken, what's yours?" He said as he held his hand out to Sora. Instinctively, she took his hand and shook it quickly. That was strange… it almost felt… real.

"I'm… Sora." She replied, slightly taken aback by a feeling in a dream. Everything about this dream seemed wrong, but Sora continued to smile.

This odd boy, Ken, seemed so familiar yet not. To Sora, this dream felt almost like a precursor to déjà vu. Sora was so distracted by her thoughts, she was almost started when Ken held out his hand again. He grinned at her as he said to her: "Come with me. I want to show you something."

Sora had a deep seeded knotted feeling in her stomach. She realized it was fear and apprehensiveness. What would she be afraid of in a dream though? She knew not to go with strangers, but it was a dream, where was the problem? She shrugged it off as fear of the surreal dream turning to a horrible nightmare. So she took his hand, agreeing to this offer.

As the two walked up the steps to a taxi cab which had mysteriously appeared, the boys of Ken's team were watching. They were whispering in among themselves occasionally laughing at what one another had said about the two figures walking slowly towards the cab. As they walked, Sora noticed the girl with the stuffed animal bird gawking at them. The girl then turned away, a look of what seemed like jealousy on her face.

Sora hesitated on the next step, unable to take her eyes of the dismissive girl. Who was she? Why did she seem so familiar? She was just about to say something when Ken tugged on her arm, continuing to bring her closer to the taxi cab. The field seemed to melt away as Sora and Ken walked, and she almost forgot about the girl.

To be continued.


	2. Part Two: Dark Rings of Trust

Digimon Time Mystery Part: Two

The two spoke little on their cab drive. The boy who had been warm and inviting was suddenly cold and distant. Sora was begin to think that she had made a grave error. But what harm could it do? This, after all, was just a dream and dreams never hurt anyone. She couldn't help to think that the dream was getting weirder and weirder by the minute… Somehow, Sora just couldn't shake the feeling that this was unlike any dream she had ever had. She was almost entranced by this boy, as if he had put a spell over her. A horrifying thought occurred to Sora: Was this really a dream?

The cab stopped. When they got out, the two were in front of a large apartment building. It didn't look menacing, if anything it was an apartment building much like the one Sora lived in: made of cold cement. Ken didn't look at Sora as he began to move towards the building. Sora hesitated to follow.

"Follow me." Ken mumbled, continuing to walk. Sora's eyes snapped to the back of his head and her legs began to move before she even thought to stop. It seemed to take forever to reach an apartment. Sora stayed behind this strange boy and even refused eye contact when they were in the elevator. What was going to happen when she arrived at his apartment? She could only imagine the terrible things that would be in that dark place. Sora hoped against all hope that this not-so dreamy dream wouldn't turn into her worst nightmare.

Suddenly the elevator they were in halted. Sora hadn't even noticed they were approaching their floor. Ken grabbed her arm instinctively and yanked her out of the elevator. He pulled her down the hall to the last apartment. Before opening the door, he turned to her, grabbing both of her arms tightly. Ken shook Sora slightly and she looked him straight in the eye.

"Don't say anything. Don't touch anything." Ken ordered. Sora began to tremble, but his grip on her only tightened. She nodded her head instinctively; she was in pain! Sora couldn't stop looking into Ken's dark eyes, but she knew she had to leave. As soon as he let go she would run.

Ken released one hand and put his key in the lock, opening the door. White light poured out over the two. To Sora's dismay, Ken didn't let go. When Sora tried to pull away his grip tightened even more and he pulled her into the apartment. Sora was struggling fiercely when a voice came from the light: "Hi honey! How was your game?"

The two stopped in their tracks. Sora had one hand on the hand Ken was using to hold her. He was angry and she was frightened. Sora looked at the voice and it was a woman.

"I'm going to my room" Ken stated. Sora looked from the mother to the son. The mother just stood in the kitchen with her hands folded in front of her smiling at the two of them. Sora was being ignored. From Ken's reply, Sora gathered he treated his mother like that often and so she didn't notice… or even care. Ken dragged Sora to his room.

Again, the light poured through the windows. Sora shielded her eyes with her one free hand. When her eyes adjusted she looked around. It seemed normal enough, no evil signs on the walls. In fact, there was nothing on the walls or the floor. There was a small bed in the corner, a closet, and a desk with a computer. Other than the staple furniture, there was nothing that indicated anyone lived here. Behind Sora the door slammed. A little click indicated a lock.

Sora twirled around. Why hadn't she noticed Ken had let go? She must have gotten used to the pain… it was still there even without his hand. Ken looked at Sora with distaste as he walked over to his desk. He stood and turned his computer on.

"I've had enough of this! I want this dream to end – RIGHT NOW!" Sora had turned to Ken and was standing with her hands on her hips. Ken just glanced at her and smirked.

"Come look at this." Ken beckoned. Sora sneered. He had just ignored her! She groaned but stood her ground.

"Why won't you listen to me?! I want to leave this place, NOW! I am being held against my will in my own dream!" Sora exclaimed quite loudly, half hoping Ken's mother would hear. Ken turned to her sharply, an uncharacteristic sneer on his face. Sora gasped, stepping back. It was happening, her surreal dream was turning into a very real nightmare. She screamed when Ken grabbed her wrist, pulling her towards the computer.

"Hey! What do you think--" Ken pulled out a digivice, effectively cutting Sora off.

"I've been waiting for you. I knew my patience would pay off. The moment I saw you on the field, it felt as if someone had delivered you like a nice little package, Digidestined." The digivice began to glow, the computer seemingly responded with a loud whirring sound and an equally bright screen. With that, Ken dragged Sora into the digital world.

When the lights turned back on, Sora was tied to a giant cement pillar in a large, dark room. Lights began to glow from a corner, coming from what seemed like a control station. There were many monitors, but Sora couldn't make out what was on them because her eyes had yet to adjust to the sudden light. Suddenly a figure arose from in front of the console and walked towards Sora. As he came closer Sora could make out the details, but this was not Ken. Ken was nowhere to be found.

"Where am I?" Sora asked worriedly. Ken may have dragged her into the digital world with a strange, new digivice, but that didn't mean she would just let him disappear on her! The figure snickered. He was wearing a strange uniform with gold shoulders and a dark blue body. Sora became frightened.

"WHERE'S KEN?!" She screamed. Sora figured he may take her away from this place and she could escape from him. But how would she escape the digital world? She didn't have her digivice…

"I'm right here." The strange boy replied, holding his arms out, grinning smugly. Sora shook her head, sweat beading on her forehead. She didn't believe it… but she looked harder and she found parts of him there…

"You're the perfect specimen for my experiment." He stated, turning away from her. He walked back to the console he had emerged from. Now Sora had realized what she had been feeling before: evil. It hadn't been a dream, she was wrong! But how had he managed to trick her? It must have been some new – or old? – power from the digital world. Sora began to struggle, attempting to free herself from the restraints. It was no use, but she tried anyways. Ken began to laugh.

"Once I'm through with you, my dark rings will have you under my complete control!" Ken maniacally announced from the other side of the room. Sora was now panicking. She didn't know how she had gotten here or why this was happening to her.

"Dark rings?" Sora blurted accidentally. She was very disorientated and scared.

Ken snapped his fingers. Sora could hear a door open somewhere in the room, and then a loud swishing sound. From the darkness a large black ring swung toward her. Sora screamed and the dark ring snapped around her neck. The ropes restraining Sora seemed to snap and fall to the ground, disintegrating with a hiss. Sora fell soon after, the dark rink around her neck slightly glowing. It seemed to look to heavy for her light figure.

When Sora stood up, she was under the power of the Digimon Emperor.

To be continued.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

AR: This is my very first fanfic, even though I'm posting it right now. I thought it was a sweet fic! I'm currently working on revamping (or rather, completely rewriting) this story. I'm saving the original of course, but going through and filling it out with more descriptions and better lines. I hope it's an improvement!


	3. Part Three: Fight or Flight?

Digimon Time Mystery Part: Three  
  
Ken laughed insanely as Sora stood up, his experiment had worked! "Wonderful! Absolutely wonderful!!" He practically screamed, staring at Sora as she stood.  
  
"Are you sure that this is alright Master?" The Digimon Wormon asked worriedly, looking from Sora to his Master, the Digimon Emperor (formerly Ken).  
  
The Digimon emperor replied with a sneer "Of course!"  
  
Suddenly an alarm started to beep. The Digimon Emperor turned around and pressed a few buttons to pull up a glowing screen. He stared at it, almost as if he was entranced by it.  
  
The screen showed the digidestined, Davis, running across the sand towards an opening. The Digimon Emperor grinned, calling on his ghost Digimon to impersonate the boy's friends and make him decide on which one to spare.  
  
After Davis had chosen who to spare, infuriating the Emperor, he decided to send out his new toy, Sora. (Note: Davis hasn't met Sora yet.)  
  
Sora was sent out onto one of the dunes above Davis, surrounding by ghost Digimon as well, ready to pounce on Davis and his friends below.  
  
As Sora stood tall upon the dune, her eyes glowing red as she looked down upon Davis, she didn't realize that someone she once knew was coming.  
  
Yamato ran up behind Sora and knocked her down the dune of sand, tumbling with her in his arms. Not knowing who she was, just wanting to save her.  
  
When the two landed at the bottom of the dune, Sora was face down with Yamato on top of her. When Yamato stood up his digivice fell out of his pocket, out onto the ground.  
  
His digivice was close enough to the dark ring around Sora's neck interfered with it and cause it to start malfunctioning. Sora grabbed it in pain, hot tears running down her cheeks. Yamato was unable to break it loose from her neck so he told Gabumon to break it off. When he had done so, Sora stood up quickly, only glancing back at Yamato before getting scared and running off, not without Yamato chasing after her of course.  
  
As Sora ran, she pulled out her digivice, knowing that she was nearing an exit from the digital world to the real one. To her surprise, she ended up where the others had come in with Izzy at the computer. As she came flying out, Izzy fell backwards in his chair, surprised to see anyone returning so soon. Izzy grabbed her arm, not knowing who she was. Sora glanced back and when Izzy saw her face he was so shocked that he let go.  
  
Sora shot out the door, and down the stairs. When back in the computer room Yamato came out of the computer and looked down the hall to seen Sora go down the stairs. So he opened the window and climbed down to meet Sora at the front doors.  
  
As soon as Sora came out she looked behind her to make sure she wasn't being followed by anyone, when she ran into Yamato. literally.  
  
To Be Continued. 


	4. Part Four: Untitled

Digimon Mystery Part: Four  
  
Sora fell back to the ground and started to cry. Yamato tried to calme her "Sora it's me, Yamato, you don't have to run anymore..."  
  
Sora looked up at him "Yamato?" she asked as he held out his hand to help her up. She looked at his hand and reached out hers, hesitating for a moment before taking his hand. She got up, still crying. "What took you so long?" she asked, looking up to the taller, more mature Yamato than she had known.  
  
"I didn't know you were here." He told her with a smile. "What happened? Why do you look so young?" He asked, examining her more thoroughly.  
  
"I don't know what happened. The Digimon Emperor tricked me into going into the digital world then made me his slave with his dark ring." She explained looking up at Yamato with tears streaming down her face.  
  
"I can see that. Here, you come home with me and I'll clean you up." Yamato smiled at the younger Sora. He suddenly noticed Izzy looking out the window where Yamato had jumped out. Yamato gave him thumbs up and Sora looked at Izzy not knowing that it even was Izzy.  
  
They walked home; the walk had been like Sora had always known it to be. But there was still something strange about this world. It was different some how. aged.  
  
When the two got to Yamato's house he said "Well here we are, home sweet home. What do you think I should tell my dad?" As they walked in Yamato's dad looked out from the kitchen to say hi when he saw Sora.  
  
"What the--?!" he said looking surprised and confused at the same time, but he was pretty used to strange things happening, right?  
  
"No time to talk dad. I have to clean up her face." Yamato said leaving Sora in the hall looking at Yamato's dad, confused.  
  
"Well" he said "How did this happen?"  
  
"Ummm." She was speechless, what would she tell Yamato's father, she didn't even know how all of this had happened!  
  
Yamato walked back in with disinfectant and some bandages. "Here you go" He said washing her face like she was a little child. He looked at his dad "Well, are you going to stand there all day? Help me, or at least do something helpful."  
  
His dad went back into the kitchen for a few minutes and then came out with a cup of steaming hot tea. "Here you go Sora." He said, trying to be as cheerful as possible.  
  
Sora looked at him in amazement, he remembered her! Yamato got up and pulled out his computer and sent an e-mail to everyone saying to meet him in the park in a few minutes.  
  
Then he said with a smile "Let's go to the park!" Sora smiled back at him. Everything was as normal as it could be, for now at least.  
  
To be continued. 


	5. Part Five: Untitled

Digimon Time Mystery Part: Five  
  
When they got to the park they were greeted by Izzy, Joe, Tai, Kari, T.K. and some kids that Sora did not know.  
  
"Hi Yamato! Why did you want to meet us here?" A boy Sora did not know asked. She guessed he didn't see her hiding behind Yamato.  
  
Yamato stepped aside to reveal Sora. Izzy just stood there with his arms crossed, with a look of triumph on his face. Joe, Tai and T.K. stood there with their mouths gaping wide open. Kari looked the least surprised, actually she looked happy. The other kids just stood there looking confused, like they didn't know what was happening.  
  
The girl asked "What's the big deal? She's just an ordinary girl."  
  
"No, she isn't. Her name is Sora, but she is too young to be Sora. How could she be this young?" Tai asked.  
  
"There isn't a logical explanation. It just happened." Izzy replied his eyes closed.  
  
"Who are the other kids?" Sora asked, looking around at the other people that she did not recognize.  
  
"They are the new digidestined. That one is Davis, that is Cody and this is Yolei." Joe said, pointing each one out. Sora looked away, she was kind of embarrassed.  
  
"I have seen you before!" Davis yelled. "You were the one who was sitting in front of Yolei and the others at the soccer game. But, didn't that Ken dude take you away?" Davis asked, confused.  
  
"Yes, he did. See what he did to her face." Yamato said. Sora showed them her face, as Yamato pointed it out.  
  
"So that means that the Digimon Emperor is actually Ken?" Cody asked, not quite understanding everything that was happening.  
  
"Yes, he is. He tricked me into going into the digital world, and then he made me his slave with his dark rings!" Sora exclaimed, but suddenly felt even more embarrassed for what she had let happen.  
  
"So it was you who came out of the computer and knocked me over when you ran away."  
  
"Yeah, it was." Sora replied, blushing. She had felt so stupid for what had happened in the computer lab.  
  
"Where are you going to stay?" Kari asked nicely, practically offering her own home to Sora. Sora looked up at Yamato expectantly.  
  
"She's staying with me," he told everyone. "My dad already knows about her, so everything's just fine." Sora gave a smile of relief. She felt nervous around anyone else, except Yamato.  
  
"Well since all of you know about our current situation, Sora and I better go. My dad will be wondering what's taking us so long at the park." Yamato smiled at everyone, bidding them farewell as he and Sora turned to leave.  
  
Yamato and Sora walked away leaving the others to discuss what they are going to do with Sora, and how they were going to do to get her back to where she belonged.  
  
To be continued.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
AN: I'm sorry I haven't left any comments lately and I thank all those people who reviewed! Thank you sooo much!  
  
I also want to remind you guys that this is the very first fic that I ever wrote (I wrote it about two or three years ago.) and it has gone under a lot of editing so far and I'm still editing anything past chapter 7. 


	6. Part Six: Untitled

Digimon Time Mystery Part: Six  
  
"I hope the Digimon Emperor won't go after Sora again." Kari said. "Sora looks like she can't take much more of it."  
  
"Yea, she looks really tired, and beat up for that matter." T.K. pointed out to everyone, the rest of them agreed whole heartedly.  
  
"How could he do this? How could Ken be the Digimon Emperor?" Yolei exclaimed, sadness sweeping over her.  
  
"It's alright Yolei, I'm sure it's not his fault." Kari tried to comfort her friend, but failed.  
  
"What are we going to do, how are we going to get Sora back to where she belongs?" Cody asked, trying to think of an idea, but failing.  
  
"I have a theory," Izzy started.  
  
"Already?" Tai asked, he was pretty surprised, but he still welcomed it. He would do anything to help Sora, absolutely anything.  
  
"Yeah. I was thinking. Maybe. Just maybe, she might have been sent here to do something, and once she has done that one thing she will go back to her own time." Izzy explained his idea, though it didn't help them much. Back to square one.  
  
"That sounds easy enough..." Davis started.  
  
"But what do we have to do?" T.K. finished Davis' sentence for him, earning an angry glare from the dark haired boy.  
  
"Oh. Well, I haven't really thought about that yet." Izzy replied causing everyone to sweat drop.  
  
"Yeah, you didn't think" Yolei teased Izzy playfully. Izzy shot a quick glare at Yolei, but clearly shook it off.  
  
"The answer will come to us in time. we just have to be patient with it. We better get going; it is getting close to dinner." Kari said, grabbing Tai around the arm.  
  
"I agree our parents might get worried." Tai replied, smiling. The group they broke for the night, each person thinking of what might come with this new friend.  
  
*~*~*Yamato's House*~*~*~  
  
"Arigatou Yamato." Sora thanked her friend. "If it wasn't for you I wouldn't be here right now, I'd probably still be in the digital world, and I'd still be a slave for. for him." Sora just couldn't bring herself to saying his name.  
  
"Don't worry about it; I will always be here for you, no matter what, Sora." Yamato replied, smiling down at Sora.  
  
"Where are you going to sleep tonight Sora?" Yamato's dad asked. Sora looked up at Yamato expectantly.  
  
"She's going to be sleeping in my room. I'll sleep on the couch tonight." Yamato told his dad. Sora's smile grew larger; she was going to sleep in Yamato's bed!!  
  
"Okay. but no fooling around Yamato." Yamato's Dad teased Yamato suggestively.  
  
"Whatever you say dad..." Yamato replied, looking away as a brilliant red blush spread across his cheeks.  
  
They ate dinner after that (don't ask what it was made of.) Then, after Sora was feeling better, she told her story from the very beginning. Sora winced when she told them about the part where the Digimon Emperor hit her.  
  
"That's terrible Sora." Yamato's dad said. "Oh, look at the time, it's getting late. You kids better go to bed." Yamato and Sora shook their heads in agreement. They got up and walked to Yamato's bedroom.  
  
Yamato cleared the bed and told Sora to sit down. Yamato's dad was at the door. When she laid down Yamato's Dad kissed her fore-head, saying "Good night" before leaving, and closing the door behind him. Sora went to bed thinking "How will I get out of this one?"  
  
To be continued. 


	7. Part Seven: Untitled

Digimon Time Mystery Part: Seven  
  
Sora woke up the next morning wishing that she was in her own bed, but she wasn't. "Oh you're awake!" Yamato said as he looked into his room. "Kari and Tai were here earlier to see you but I told them that you were still asleep. It looks like you are doing well." He smiled, his smile was so beautiful... almost angelic, Sora thought.  
  
"Yeah, I feel a whole lot better!" She replied happily, smiling. "But I really miss my family... When can I go back?" Sora asked, tears gathering in her eyes. Yamato walked up to her and sat on the bed beside her.  
  
"You will get back soon enough, just be patient, everything will be perfectly fine." He said hugging her lovingly. "Don't cry..." She looked up at him with the look of relief on her face. He smiled down at her as she lay in his arms.  
  
She's an angel... Yamato thought, looking into her deep, striking eyes.  
  
Sora stood up, untangling herself from Yamato's arms, Yamato followed her lead.  
  
"What are we going to do today?" she asked, already feeling comforted by Yamato's warm and caring words.  
  
"I have a band rehearsal, so I asked if Kari and you could hang out together for a little while. So you will be there for half of the band rehearsal and then Kari will come and pick you up." He explained walking into the kitchen; Sora followed him, sitting down at the table.  
  
"When are we leaving?" Sora asked, munching on some cereal that Yamato had handed her.  
  
"In 15 minutes." Yamato replied. It was 10:15 a.m. already; Sora hadn't realized that she had slept in so long!  
  
15 minutes later  
  
"Hey you guys!" Yamato called, walking up to his band buddies.  
  
"Who's the chick?" one asked, looking Sora over.  
  
"Oh, she is a friend of mine that is staying with me for a little while. I said that she could stay for half of the rehearsal." He said lying the best he could. The other band members looked at each other, all of them smiling before nodding.  
  
"That's fine with us dude." One said. For the rest of the time Sora just sat there listening to them play. It was great music, Sora just soaked it up. Before she even knew it, Kari was there, ready to take her out for the day.  
  
"Hi guys!" She called as Yamato and his friends stopped playing. "Are you ready Sora? The others are waiting in the park."  
  
"Yeah I'm ready." Sora replied looking back at Yamato sadly, she wished she could've stayed longer, but was happy to go with Kari at the same time.  
  
"Don't get into trouble you guys!" Yamato shouted from behind them.  
  
"Us? Trouble?" Sora called back, teasing and playing with him.  
  
"That trouble maker..." Yamato said shaking his head and turning to his band members. "Let's start from the beginning you guys." He told them.  
  
They looked at him puzzled. "You like that girl don't you Yamato? Isn't she too young for your taste?" One of them asked.  
  
"What!? That's really funny guys, but my dad put me in charge of her and I have to look out for her." Yamato told them, but he wasn't so sure that he was telling the truth, to himself, or to his band mates.  
  
"Whatever." They replied and they got back to playing. Does Yamato actually have feelings for Sora?  
  
To be continued... 


End file.
